The Blame Game
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Eight teens! One murder victim and the killer still on the loose... Blamed from a crime they never committed, they ran away and got stuck together... Now with cops hot on their tails, the teens must learn working with each other to prove their innocence...AU! -Undergoing Revision-
1. Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Summary:**_** Eight teens! One murder victim and the killer still on the loose... Blamed from a crime they never committed, they ran away and got stuck together... Now with cops hot on their tails, the teens must learn working with each other to prove their innocence...AU!**_

_**a/n: This story was actually inspired by a movie I watched on some local movie channel. The movie was titled 'nineteen' which was basically about three nineteen year old who were all framed from a crime they did not commit. They run away and hid together from the law officers and at the same time had themselves involved on some adventures. The real culprit was arrested at the end.**_

_**In this story Tsuna and his guardians would all be sixteen.**_

_**Other characters would be appearing and may or may not have major roles for the story…**_

_**enjoy^^**_

_**KHR is not mine...**_

* * *

_**Chapter one: Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

"Tell us the truth, did you or did you not kill the girl?" A detective slowly paced around a now nervous and sweating sixteen year old brunette. The law officer was glaring, immediately making the vibe more and more tense by each passing seconds.

"I d-did not k-kill her, h-honest!"

"Tell us the truth! You are stuttering and it means you are nervous. Just tell us everything and we can get this over with."

"I t-told y-you a-already s-sir, I-I d-did n-not k-kill h-her"

"Don't lie to me brat, you have a good motif to end her life, wasn't she always someone who had bullied you?"

"Y-yes she d-does bully m-me s-sometimes but she's n-not the o-only one" The teen stuttered "A-and it's not r-reason f-for me to kill h-her. I d-don't believe in hurting p-people back." This was true, he can't even smack a mosquito feeding on his blood let alone be able to kill someone. Unfortunately the law officer did not listen with his reasoning.

"Where were you that day when she was declared missing?"

"In a b-broom c-closet."

"A broom closet, why would you end up in a broom closet?"

"M-my c-classmates had me locked inside a-after cleaning the g-gym. They d-did it to p-prank me." The boy stated with fear evident on his eyes. "Y-you can ask t-them if y-you want."

The detective glanced at his subordinate who had been standing beside him all along. "Go check on it." The subordinate walked out of the interrogation room. Ten minutes later he was back " Sir the students said that they had never locked Tsunayoshi Sawada yesterday, they had stated that they had all left around 5 pm and Tsuna decided to stay at school by himself. They did not prank him"

"B-but..." The boy's eyes widened. The detective glared at him. "They had already spoken against you"

"I-I did not do it. I s-swear s-sir!"

"Liar!"

"I…I'm n-not!" Off course he was telling the truth. He was really locked at the broom closet but then he figured, why would his classmates help him anyway? Him…? Poor old Dame-Tsuna, maybe they're actually already mocking him now. Laughing at his misfortune and grinning because apparently, for them 'Dame-Tsuna reserves it' because he's so stupid that their world would probably do better if he wasn't part of it.

Tsuna never hated his classmates before, despite all the bullying and the hurtful words. Sure they give straight pangs to his whole being but never once did he ever have even a mere thought of getting back at them and returning the pain back. For him inflicting violence back is never an option. It was something he vowed not to do, he knew how much it hurts to be ridiculed, to stumble down and to feel as if the whole world had suddenly turned their back on you, rendering you broken and vulnerable and he won't want others to feel the same way.

However, he can't let go of the feeling of disappointment in him now. Sure he may be a hindrance to them and he may be a disappointment, but don't they at least have a little sympathy and care? He was their classmate. He had been good at them, never once did he have any ill intentions despite being mistreated. So why can't they do the right thing for once? Would telling the truth to save him that hard? Is this how humanity supposed to work, in the opposite way? Or does humanity even exist at all or had it vanished amidst all of humanity's greatest sins that almost everyone forgot that we were supposed to live as one and understood each other and not to live trying to push someone else down?

"I'm not lying, please listen to me officer." The boy begged still trying to get rid of a fact that in the middle of someone's crisis, people had chosen to ignore. He's not pointing at everyone; there still are some noble people left. "Sir can you asked my classmates again? I'm sure if they learn about my situation they would help me"

"Help you? According to data gathered you where one of the least popular kid in your school. Why would anyone bother helping a low life like you?"

Tsuna stared at the man with shock. So is that how he treats other people, as low life individuals? Did he forget that he too was human? The boy's expression turned unhappy and his words filled with emotions. "Is that how you see others? Well then I don't, they are my classmates and we may never be in good terms but I still believe in the good residing within everyone."

The detective looked at him unfazed, clearly not believing any of his words. The law officer then looked at his subordinate. "I'm going to prepare some arrest warrant. Guard him" The detective then stormed out of the interrogation room.

When the subordinate was sure that his higher ranking boss was gone, he gave the suspected boy a mocking glare. The boy who had been thinking about his classmates felt the scrutinizing glare and gulped nervously.

"Your kind are pissing me off greatly, you know"

The teen looked at the man with confusion. Just what was he trying to elaborate? His kind was pissing him off?

"You all act so innocent and weak, pretending to not able to hurt a single fly but in reality you are all a bunch of brats and delinquents. First it would just be skipping classes and vandalizing properties, the next thing you know there would be alcohol and drugs involved and maybe some small time criminal offence like shoplifting... then now murder...you brats are making me sick" The subordinate gave the boy a look of distaste and mistrust.

"N-not all t-teens are l-like t-that." The boy half mumbled and half stuttered.

"Of course, because some end up being worst!"

"No, not all, you're wrong. Why d-do you h-hate teens?"

"That's none of your business." The man glared. "You are all the same, acting like poor tail wagging puppy's at first glance but in reality you are all wolves in disguise, ready to attack when the opportunity allows, killer!"

"I d-did not k-kill a-anyone!"

"How would you think you parents would feel knowing their son was a murderer? A criminal?"

"I did n-not do i-it!"

"Murderer!"

The subordinate continued taunting the young teen. Tsunayoshi stood up from his chair. He doesn't know how but he had suddenly gained some new found strength. Maybe he's had enough of all the older man's mocking, now he actually wanted to punch the man hard on the face. Controlling himself, he glared at the man standing opposite of where he was.

"What are you going to do now huh, Dame-Tsuna?" The boy winced at the use of his dreaded nickname. The subordinate who seemed to have noticed, smirked at this "Yes, I just called you by your pet name, dame-Tsuna"

"Please believe me, S-sir. I can n-never hurt a-anyone. My mom told me t-that it's not g-good to inflict p-pain on o-others."

"Your mother, well then she must be some kind of an idiot who still believe that she had raise an angel but in reality she was keeping a growing monster. What a stupid, stupid woman."

"P-please don't i-insult my m-mom." The boy pleaded with determination. The boy can take all alright; he can take all the insults, the mocking and all the bullying. Tease him? Fine, do it. Hurt him? Sure it's painful but he'll survive. Offend him with words and hurt his ego? Go on, it would hurt his feelings but he'll manage.

However there is one thing that he won't allow anyone to have a right with: No one, not even a single soul has the right to ever insult his mom and talk trash about her.

His Mom may never be perfect but she was kind and loving and very gentle. Sure she was oblivious on most things and would let completely strangers into her house without any amount of hesitation but she's doing her best to always be there for Tsuna. She was a good mother and even tries to fill in the missing spot on Tsuna's life that was supposed to be his father's. His mom, Nana may never be the best, she has flaws as a mom but she was trying her very best. She had always been there for Tsuna, helping her and never giving up. She was raising him singlehandedly and always gives her best.

"Maybe your Mom is the same as you, she looks innocent from the outside but oh dear, what a terrible being once the outer skin peels off."

Tsuna's Mom is very important to him. She was the person who never ever left his side, the one person who accepted him despite his flaws and shortcomings. The boy loves his Mom dearly.

And for someone to insult her, Tsunayoshi just won't allow it.

"Please take that back." The boy asked with seriousness evident on his voice. He was no longer stuttering instead a determined look was visible in his eyes.

"Take what back? I just said the whole truth" The officer mocked. "Like mother, like son, both Pathetic individuals. You know the world would be better off without you."

Tsunayoshi Sawada suddenly felt as if his whole surrounding had darkened and he had suddenly felt a sudden urge of hatred against the older man. Wasn't the man supposed to be a man of justice? The one who seeks the truth? Someone who throws real culprits in jail? Yet here he was, mocking and hating someone he barely knew? The man was very judgmental not to mention owns a mind that won't allow reasoning. He's someone who quickly assumes that people are at fault even if they're not. Seriously, what kind of a man is he?

The boy clenched his fist. He was innocent, god knows he had never done anything but he was willing to go under investigation just so to prove his innocence. He is very much into cooperating, however if the ones to inspect him would be someone like this man, then how would things turn out? Won't it turn much worst? Besides he dared to mock and ridicule his beloved mom and for Tsuna that was a sin to itself.

The boy's vision turned pitch black.

When the boys mind had cleared once again, He was more than shocked to see a now unconscious man lying down and an almost broken chair scattered not far.

Tsuna inwardly shrieked. Did he just hit the man with the chair? He did not mean to do it! He had never wanted to hurt anyone, intentional or not. He was innocent! He did not kill the girl. He never hurt anyone before, well except for the currently unconscious man but he was overridden by his emotions and was unable to think clearly.

The boy leaned down and checked on the man's pulse. The boy sighed with relief. The man was knocked down but alive. One more thing, Tsuna was confused where his strength came from. Had the officer's words triggered all his senses and in return he was suddenly flowing with strength he never knew he had nor had he been so angry that all of his energy had been packed into that one punch?

Setting his sudden strength aside, he still can't believe that some only think of their own gain. Don't they know that it's okay to lose once in a while?

Did most people shroud themselves with darkness, letting sins embrace their beings and forget to grab on the light?

The young boy mused. Had the world been tainted so much that they chose to believe what they want to believe and not what they are supposed to believe? Perfect Example, Police officers, Sure their just doing their job but wasn't part of his job description to find the truth and give justice to his clients? How was he supposed to do that if the only thing he believed in is his own jurisdiction? Not even giving a second glance on anything else?

What if he turned out to be wrong? What we'll he do? Would he correct his mistakes or we'll he choose to move forward and create those same errors over and over again?

Tsuna chuckled inwardly and is silently getting amused with his self. Shouldn't he hate himself at the moment but somehow he figured out he can't. He's such a pathetic little brat.

Why?

He still has a lot of faith in humans.

That despite everything that had happened to him, he is to believe that humanity is never lost, it is there, buried deep down waiting for that someone who would be brave enough to place it back to where it rightfully belong.

"Sorry!"

Tsunayoshi stood up and grabbed his belongings. Nothing better is going to happen to him if he stays inside. If he wanted to prove his innocence with the crime he was being suspected at, he needed to get out of their...fast.

* * *

**End of Chapter One^^**

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Hayato Gokudera

******Summary:**_********__ Eight teens! One murder victim and the killer still on the loose... Blamed from a crime they never committed, they ran away and got stuck together... Now with cops hot on their tails, the teens must learn working with each other to prove their innocence...AU!_  


**Thanks to the reviewers:**_  
_

_**Sylvia-san... **_Thanks or the review...the characters would be introduced one by one

**_Swanfrost15..._ **Yes, he just did...thanks for the review_**  
**_

**_KhRfan12..._ **You found it interesting? Thanks...

**_Phantom Hitman 1412..._ **yeah it could be good training or them, but as of the moment this was actually supposed to be non-mafia (sorry or not being able to tell earlier)... Reborn has got nothing to do with Tsuna being locked anyway, he would be part of the story as usual but that would be a mystery or now...Uhm, let's just say that the man was kind of the one who hates teens with no apparent reason...About Iemitsu, let's just leave his reaction a mystery or now since I'm still debating if he would be in this story or not and as iv'e mentioned earlier this was suppose to be non-mafia...About the other guardians, you'll see :))

**_Musica Famiglia..._ **Well the man has got some issues in him...Thanks or the review^^,

**A/N: I forgot to tell you guy that this was actually sort of an AU, non mafia story... well, At least non mafia as of the moment... hope I made it clear :)**

******I don't own KHR...ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Hayato Gokudera_**

A sixteen year old boy stared grumpily at the so called 'chief of police' that was currently asking him ridiculous and nonsense questions. Really this was how inefficient interrogation was nowadays? The questions are very much childish and illogical to his taste. Maybe it's the reason why many criminals tend to get away from being questioned...The supposed men of justice aren't putting much effort in their work.

Imbeciles...and they even got the nerve to call themselves harbinger of justice and guardians of the law? They can't even do their work well!

His annoyance with the Law officers' inefficient working skill however did not match on how much he was starting to personally loath them.

Why?

He was currently being suspected as a criminal and they can't even show any solid evidence that he's got anything to do with the crime. Is this how these men do their jobs? Pick random people and accuse them with a crime just so they can say 'Hey! I caught a criminal!' They should be out there looking for more clues and evidence. Catching the real criminals and solving the case rather than interrogating a sixteen year old boy who knew that his very own conscience was clear.

"You were seen by some witnesses arguing with the victim three days before her disappearance" The police man asked "What were you arguing about with her?"

"I got angry wit her for stealing my parking space" The boy stated arrogantly. There is no way he'll actually respect someone who can't do their jobs right.

"She stole you space... Is that the reason why you killed her?"

"What? I did not kill her!" The silver haired teen shouted with anger.

"Liar"

"I told you, you jerk! I did not kill her. Why the hell would I even bother? I don't even know who she was. "The boy glared at the said officer.

"Really I don't quite believe you as I have come to know that you Mr. Hayato Gokudera actually had a certain reputation of being a rebel and a delinquent. You could have just killed the victim because of that."

"You said so yourself I'm a rebel" Hayato's glare intensified "...but that does not mean that I'm a criminal and my disagreement with her was not reason enough for me to kill her... I'm not inhuman"

Yes it's true that he was indeed a rebellious kid. Having been involved with trouble most of his life. He had broken the law; yes he did by putting graffiti's on walls and destroying public properties. He would even admit shoplifting once! And it's true that as a delinquent he was involved with lots of troubles, gang wars and fights

But even delinquents have rules to follow and his was to never lay a finger on a lady no matter how much he gets pissed and annoyed by them. Hurting a girl was against his morals much alone kill one.

He was a sinner, he would admit that but he was not evil.

"Maybe then you are jealous of her" The police officer then asked.

"Why would I even be jealous of her?"

"Jealous of her because both of you are born out of an affair. Both products of a forbidden relationship...and yet have totally different fates"

"I did not even know she was on the same situation as I am!"

"I don't believe you" The police officer growled. "According to our investigations the murdered victim was the product of an affair between her father and a maid. Yet she was accepted by every member o her father's family... even her stepmother and her half siblings. She was treated equally and not as a bastard chid."

The police officer circled around the teen. Then stopped and faced him again.

"Unlike you, you see my boy; we actually know quite a lot about your reputation. You were born from an affair between your father and a pianist. Your mother loved you with all her life but unfortunately she passed away when you were just turning seven. To make it worst your father barely gives you any attention and your stepmother loathes you so much. The only one who treats you well was your older half sister but somehow I doubt that she really was able to accept you, besides who would want to have a half brother whose mother was some kind of a whore?"

"What did you just call my mom?" Hayato questioned, glaring with full intensity.

"A whore" The police officer smirked. Unaware of the now growing irritation that was slowly wrapping itself around the silver haired teen.

Hayato Gokudera glared murderously at the man as he clenched his fist. He would let pass with him comparing his life and the murdered girl's. He can even forgive him for suspecting him with the crime that he did not commit.

But he absolutely had no right whatsoever to call his mom a whore. Not now, not ever!

Sure his mom did have had an affair with his dad but it was clearly not her fault. She just happened to have loved the wrong man. She just loved, her way may be a mistake but that does not make her a whore. Besides Hayato's father himself admitted that when she had an affair with her, he lied that he was still unmarried and when Hayato's mother found out the whole truth she was already pregnant.

People had no right to judge her. They don't even know the whole truth!

Besides, Hayato's mother was the best mother he could ever ask for. She might not be perfect but she loved him with everything she was. She was more of a good mother than those who are not on an affair yet fails to love their kids with everything they are.

He would not just let anyone disrespect his beloved mother.

"What cat got your tongue?" The police officer mocked. "Son of a bitch"

Alright that's it! With too much anger and fury the silver haired teen raise his already clenched fist and strongly punched the man, rendering the police officer unconscious. The teen then casually walked out of the room he was currently being interrogated in.

Now to prove his innocence...He would show this people that they just messed with the wrong person.

* * *

**done...**

**tell me what you guys think...click the review button!**

**next would be Takeshi Yamamoto...**


	3. Takeshi Yamamoto

******Summary:**_********__ Eight teens! One murder victim and the killer still on the loose... Blamed from a crime they never committed, they ran away and got stuck together... Now with cops hot on their tails, the teens must learn working with each other to prove their innocence...AU!_

_********__This is non Mafia..._

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Musica Famiglia...**Well its one bitter reality of life that the ones who are 'supposed to save' are the ones who takes advantage but the thing is not all are 'corrupted' and there are those who still takes to heart what real justice was all about...There would be characters just like them on this story, thanks for your review.

**KhRfan12... **haha, erm thanks for the review.

**purplebunny93... **Uhm about Hibari's chapter let's see what would happen...I don't like those 'defenders of justice' too but not all are 'twisted' like them, there are still some who haven't been corrupted yet...I'll be introducing some in the future chapters.

**Swanfrost15... **Thanks for pointing it out. I tried fixing the problem but I don't guarantee a hundred percent error proof...Yes they would all meet while on the run... Takeshi's chapter is up so you'll find out what he did.

**Lotori... **Yes, there's definitely something wrong with him.

**I don't own KHR! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Takeshi Yamamoto**_

"Sir he looked innocent"_**  
**_

"Don't be fooled by the innocent look he was giving. He's just messing up with you!" a police officer told his underling as they eyed a still confused Takeshi Yamamoto.

"But according to our investigation about him, he was a good kid who was friends with almost everyone. He had never been into a fight and was a role model to some. Beside's he was the Sushi shop owner's son. Tsuyoshi was a good man!"

The police hissed at the underling and whispered. "His kind look does not prove his innocence, for all we know he's just hiding the villain in him. A wolf in sheep's clothing"

"Sir what if he was innocent and you're blaming the wrong person?" The underling asked back in a whispered question. The higher ranking officer glare his underling. "Are you questioning my judgement?"

"N-no sir! I'm just saying what if..."

"Ahaha, excuse me but what's going on?" Takeshi blinked at the men in uniform. It was true, he really had no idea as to what was going on. He was on his way home from baseball practice when the two had approached him and asked him to follow. He was reluctant at first, he didn't know them and his father had always reminded him to not easily trust anyone.

He just changed his mind when they showed him their badges. Besides, if something goes wrong he can always use those Kendo moves his old man thought him...just this time he would have to use his baseball bat.

The higher ranking officer showed the boy a certain photo. "Do you know who this girl was?"

Takeshi thought for a while. "I think I recognize her face...must have bumped into her a couple times. Why are you asking?"

"Are you sure bumping to her was your only encounter with the lady?"

"As I can remember..." Takeshi was now more confused than ever. The higher ranking officer gave him a slightly smug look. "So do you really not remember or you're pretending not too?"

"Remember what?"

"One time this week, you had some heated argument with someone regarding baseball. Someone just insulted the very game you had been dedicated with an said someone was this girl."

Takeshi's lips curve into an 'o' shape as realization hit him. "Yeah, now I remember her...well she did insult baseball and I got a little annoyed at her but it's all in the past now, besides not everyone can have the same likes as others do"

"Are you sure that you don't hold a grudge on her?"

"Of course not...wait what are you trying to elaborate?" Takeshi asked when he sensed a feeling of mistrust from the higher ranking official.

"The girl had been found murdered just recently. Her body was floating near a creek not far from the baseball field. It looks like she had been choked to death and had couple of bruises everywhere."

"Sir are you saying that I had something to do with the crime?" Takeshi asked, his happy nature gone in a flash. Well, being suspected in a crime was not worth smiling about with.

"Did you do it?"

"I did not, sir!"

"What are you doing by the time of her disappearance and murder then?" The officer asked.

"I was practicing my throwing skills and my batting." The boy answered. Talking about baseball. "Can you have people that can back you up with your claim?"

The boy shook his head. "I was practicing alone"

"Well then..." The higher ranking officer took out a pair of handcuffs "We would have to detain you until your alibi comes with a proof. You, go get a warrant of arrest." The underling nodded but gave Takeshi a look that say's 'I believe you are innocent'

"But I didn't do anything." Takeshi tried to reason out. Unfortunately the officer did not listen..Takeshi sighed. He knew it was wrong to run away and not face the problem but it seems to be the best option at the moment.

The boy sidestepped when the officer was about to handcuff him. Then using the kendo move he had learned, he did a quick turn...without a blink done he was able to pin the official down. He then used the handcuff to lock the officer at the table. "I'm so sorry sir"

"You do know that someone would be able to arrest you, right."

Takeshi smiled sheepishly. "Well then, before that happens I'll prove to you guys that I'm innocent."

The boy picked up his baseball bat and casually walked out. He was planning to do just what he said he would. To prove his innocence...

* * *

**Takeshi's chapter was done, next would be Kyoya Hibari's turn...**

**Tell me again what you guys think. Click the review button and make me happy!**

**Be blessed!**


	4. Kyoya Hibari

**Hi!**

**Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed, alerted and added this story as favourite. It meant a lot to me. :)**

**FTFW: **the girl's identity and character would remain a mystery for now...so if she was someone terrible you have to wait for that to be revealed. About Kyoya: read the chapter!

**MelodicWaters: **Sorry but the girl? it's not M.M...and they all actually have different interrogators and are being questioned at the same time, more would be revealed i upcoming chapters...

**Sylvia-san: **normally I would have written it that way too but I need all of them to be at one place in order for one important art of the story to happen.

**KhRfan12: **Haha...actually not all officers are a disgrace and are all different, the one in this chapter was slightly different from the previous ones.

**Swanfrost15: **He did bite him to death...but not accidentally

**A/N: It seems that some of you guys thought that Kyoya would just 'bite his pursuers to death' and walk away. In the normal essence, yes he would. However in this chapter let's just see what happens...^^,**

**_Disclaimer:_ I wrote to Santa in the middle of the year, asking him to give me KHR...and yeah, he never like the idea. He even gave me a note:**

_dear child,_

_My apologies but your request won't be granted as their is no one else in this world much greater than Amano Akira to own KHR...Just settle down with writing fanfiction or wish for something else...how does world peace sound?_

_love,_

_Santa_

**So yeah...I don't own KHR!**

**_Warning:_ This story was unbetaed so there would be grammatical errors and misspelled words. Mistakes are mine and if you see one please point it out ^^,**

** So here's Kyoya Hibari's Chapter...**

* * *

**The Blame Game: Kyoya Hibari**

To say that Kyoya Hibari wanted to 'bite certain herbivores to death' was never an understatement. It was a known fact. He was a violent kid who was rather fond with beating people into pulps for his own reasons: crowding, disrupting peace, breaking the law and or simply being an herbivore.

You see, the teen was actually a man of discipline and order. He was raised to be one. He was raised to be a carnivore. He was the law and anyone who defies the law shall meet consequences.

Today however, was a rather unpleasant moment for a certain skylark.

Never in his sixteen years of existence did Kyoya Hibari ever expect that some measly herbivore would have the guts to defy him and his authority.

But someone just did.

And at the very least, he did not like the idea.

The teen glared at the man with despise.

Mr. Police officer inwardly gulped nervously as he tried to look brave and bold outside. He was starting to pity himself as his whole being was currently under the deadly aura the raven haired teen was emitting. His eyes flickered nervously and his body sweating cold. He didn't even know that a teen could glare so hard...'so hard' that he was actually debating with himself if he should run away or not.

The officer started to pray.

He had just been promoted recently. Almost two weeks ago. He had worked hard for his current position. It took him blood and sweat, effort and sacrifice. He had to give up things just so he can make his dreams happen.

However he wasn't perfect. He had also sinned. He had cheated his way to his ranks. He had used people, lied and used influence. He pulled lots of strings to get to where he was now. He did everything he deemed necessary...even tough he knew he was taking it the wrong way.

He was aware, very much aware that he had taken the short but dark path towards his dreams. In his mind it was for the better as in order to protect the innocent and punish the breakers of the law, he had to use the quick path...even if the path was full of negativity. But he did not care thinking he would make it up anyway, by living his life day by day with a police man's code of honour.

"Explain now or I'll bite you to death."

Unfortunately for the officer he had come face to face with someone who had practically lived his whole life enforcing law, order and discipline...of which misconduct is equivalent to a whole lot of pain.

The older man acted brave. "Young man you are accused with the murder of a young girl."

Kyoya Hibari glared. "Don't make foolish accusations, Herbivore or I'll bite you to death"

The officer gulped. "According to our files. You, Kyoya Hibari, are a very bloodthirsty teen. We have records of you 'biting people to death' on several occasions of which one of your victims was the murdered girl."

"Are you telling me that I killed the herbivore?" Kyoya's glare intensified making the officer wanting to run away again.

"Y-yes!"

"I did not end the herbivore's pathetic life..." Kyoya's eyes narrowed with annoyance. How dare the weak looking herbivore in front of him accuse him of ending someone's life?

Sure, he was fond of 'biting people to death', everyone knows that fact and that he would admit...but one things for sure he had never taken down someone's life...no matter how much of an herbivore they are. If he really did end lives the worlds population should have been reduced in half by now an there would be less crowding...but the reality that more and more herbivores seems to be popping like mushrooms after a lightning strikes only proves one thing...

...Kyoya had 'bitten' not 'killed'

"...for stating false accusations, wasting my time, disrupting my peace and taking my supposed time with biting your co-herbivores" Kyoya's lips curved into a smirk "...I would bite you to death"

The officer flinched as he saw a pair of silver tonfa being raised. How come the boy had managed to get his weapon pass the security? Two answers: It's either he's just too good or the police station's security system was nothing else but pathetic...

The boy raised his tonfa...ready to strike at his prey!

The officer inwardly shrieked...Would this be his end? maybe he can at least ask the boy to let him write his last will and maybe a letter to that cafe girl down the streets whom he had kind of stalked everyday. Maybe the teen would let him say goodbye to his pet poodle...maybe...

_Strike!_

...unable to finish his thoughts, the officer was given a direct hit on his stomach and another upper jab on his lower jaw. Blood had started to flow down from his mouth, two front teeth now broken and spitted on the floor.

The man had fallen down unconscious. With one thought in mind:_if he was spared with this ordeal he would confess his sins and atone from them.__He would be a changed man and seek forgiveness from all his wrongdoings!_

Kyoya stared at the now unconscious man with irritation. He had just given the herbivore a few light strikes and he was knocked down..._weak!_He wanted to give the man more blows but since herbivore was already down, there's no point wasting his time on his prey!

_...and beating someone who was already knocked out was something only an herbivore would do. Carnivores like him strikes when their preys are up._

Knowing there's nothing else to do. The raven haired teen walked out of the interrogation room.

_Now to find the stupid herbivore who had gotten him on this mess and bite him to death._

* * *

**Yeah,so Kyoya did bite the man after a quick conversation. This chapter's not that much and seriously, I'm really not that satisfied...but still give me your thoughts...review pls :)**

**Next chapter would be Mukuro's...**


	5. Mukuro Rokudo

**Sorry updates on my stories are pretty rare and slow...*held out peace sign*...I'm actually quite busy now to be honest had no idea how to continue some of my stories...rest assured though that I'm trying to do my best^^**

**After a long break my answers still the same...I don't own KHR!**

**This story was set in an alternate universe, meaning no mafia...The characters though most if not all would still have their weapons to be used for various purposes but does not posses flames. Box weapons and other advanced weapons aside from the basic ones (i.e. Kyoya's Tonfa) are non-existent. Mukuro and Chrome are not capable of using illusions and Mukuro's six paths do not exist in this universe.**

**UNBETA-ED. There would be misspelled words and grammatical errors. Mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks to all those who had reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy the next one!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Mukuro Rokudo**_

When they turn sixteen, most teen were probably busy counting how often they had gone into movies in a month, how often they had aced an exam or how many individuals they had dated and flirted with. That was the life of your typical teenager. That's normally how most teenagers would act.

However, Mukuro Rokudo was never your typical, normal teenager.

At a young and still tender age of sixteen, he had done something that most teens would probably never attempt to do within the whole span of their very lifetime...With his not anymore a child but never yet an adult current state, at the age of sixteen, Mukuro Rokudo had been in and out of jail.

He had been a frequent costumer behind bars, doing various crimes from shoplifting, to snatching, and even something as serious as theft. He was in jail too many times that he had actually lost count of the actual tally of all of his frequent arrest.

Don't judge him that easily though, without knowing the reason behind all his misdeeds. What? Do your really think that he was doing everything for no apparent reason or that he was just being psycho? He was so much well in mind and body if that's what you would want to know.

Then why was he doing those things that had often broken the law?

Simple!

He was tired of how the whole world rotates around the sun twenty four hours a day, seven days a week with all it's billions of inhabitants and yet not all can seem to realize that they are living in a demented and forsaken world. That the very place everyone calls home was already tainted and stained by everything that cruelty has to offer. That the world; no longer was a safe haven but a gateway to the pits of hell. The world was a place of pity and sorrow and of tragedy and pain.

Now you might have been wondering why he would still add his crimes with the still growing longer and longer list of people's mistakes and bad deeds... one then must know the very reason behind his 'bad behaviour'. His ways might be considered wrong and only a few might understand if they even consider listening...but he was actually doing all those things to at least get back towards those people whom he had find out had tainted the very place we all call home...believing him or not would be a choice left as a matter into your own hands.

He would steal inside corrupted officials household so he can give it away amongst street people, individuals who need those dimes more than those officials ever would. He would shoplift so he can give towards families who can't afford to buy their needs since some greedy business owners had decided to overprice. He would snatch valuable items and have them converted to cold cash so he can send them to various churches and orphanages...see he was like a modern day Robin Hood. Robin Hood steals from the wealthy to give them to the poor while Mukuro yes, he does too steal from the wealthy just like what Hood does. The only difference was, he only had corrupted officials, greedy business owners and uncaring individuals as his victims. If you're a good official, a caring and generous person and a non-greedy businessman then there was absolutely nothing for you to worry about...unless you had decided to shift sides, then you'll be in Mukuro Rokudo's blacklist.

"A newly arrived individual from Italy, not even a week of being here and yet you had already gotten the guts to commit a crime."

"Kufufu. I wonder, your honour if you're just blaming me since you don't have the certain capacity to find the real culprit or your just like most corrupted officials, blaming someone innocent to hide your very own participation within said crime."

"Don't talk like your one innocent individual, Mr. Rokudo. We had gotten files from Italy about your, Uhm, certain misbehaving"

"Oya? I was already too popular in Italy and now I'm sought after here in Japan as well?" The boy chuckled slightly "You people can't seem to get enough of me, Kufufu"

"Silence, Rokudo!"

"Kufufu..."

"According to your criminal files, you had been in and out of prison around thirty-seven times. Committing crimes varying from shoplifting to something as offensive as theft"

"Kufufu. Mr. Interrogator-san, I can add the suffix right? I'll take your glare as a yes" The teen let out an amused chuckle "Mr. Interrogator-san might I ask why you had knowledge on such personal things."

"It was part of my duty as an investigator."

"Oya? Really? Was it not because you have decided to be my own personal stalker?"

"Rest assured Mr. Rokudo…" the investigator's vein slightly twitched out of annoyance "…that I'm mainly doing this as part of my job"

"If I may ask then, Mr. Interrogator-san that if you are actually doing your job then what am I doing here?"

"Mr. Rokudo I have mainly brought you here to be questioned. Now if you would so kindly participate with the whole process then there wouldn't be any problem."

"Kufufu"

"According to our investigations at around fifteen minutes after the murdered girl's body was found, people saw you looking around the crime scene with a very suspicious aura…further information states that you had been around the same spot three days ago. What are you doing at that very spot during those two particular days?"

"I'm a tourist here…I have freedom to chose wherever place I want to be." Mukuro stated out. "I was mainly roaming around on the first day."

"And the day of the victim's murder?"

"I got curious about the sudden commotion." The boy answered seriously. "…and besides, the very reason I was here was for a certain girl…I had to make sure that the murdered girl was not the person I was looking for."

"Was that really the reason or are you just making some alibi?" The other man asked. "We both know the kind of reputation you have back at your hometown. So let's be truthful, did you or did you not murder the girl?"

"Kufufu. Mr. Investigator-san…" The older man slightly flinched at the boy's sudden change of tone. From his carefree and amused tone earlier, the boy suddenly turned grim and irritated. "… Please put in mind that I would never stoop down to that level of low class human behaviour." The teen frowned. Yes he was a law breaker and yes he had done crimes but all that he had done for a good cause…he just wanted to make a difference, his ways might have been wrong but his motives aren't bad.

He did crimes but never once did he even consider taking someone's life. That thing was pass his jurisdiction. If he does exactly that then he'll be drooping down on the same level as those people whom he had long hated and loathed…and over his dead body, he will never do exactly that.

"Mr. Rokudo our investigation regarding said crime is still in the process and with that going on, as a primary suspect we have to detain you behind on of our holding rooms."

"Kufufu…My apologies Mr. Investigator-san but that I won't allow to happen." The teen amused and all sprinted towards the door. Hands free from the pair of handcuffs that was supposed to bind him towards the table. He chuckled and sidestepped avoiding the man that was trying to recapture him. He then hit a particular vein around the older man's neck, making him unable to move for a few seconds. Grabbing that opportunity he quickly handcuffed the law officer.

He then waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

He was about to run away but due to some abrupt feeling he had, call it intuition or guts, he does not care but he suddenly stopped and faced a certain door. There was a slight kick on his mind, telling him to open he door and barge in.

He decided to kick the door open.

His eyes widened in surprise and realization seeing the very person he thought he wouldn't see for a long time. There sitting just a few steps away from him was the very person he had came to Japan for.

"Nagi…"

* * *

**Chapter done. Next one would be Chrome.**

**Thanks for reading and review if you want. ^^**


End file.
